Frosted Rose
by spartan117qz
Summary: This was my first fanfic and I hope you go easy on it due to that fact, well I hope you like it.Feel free to republish the story if you want, make sure you give me some credit for the base story. Also note that part 3 and 4 have lemon in them. Ch 6 is done for now, again... writers block sucks DICK! TEMPORARALLY DISCONTIUED
1. Introductions, the beach

It was their Third year at Beacon and team RWBY has become a little more accustomed to each other's quirks. Weiss is the one that has changed the least, still brooding over the fact that Ozpin made Ruby leader instead of her, the thing that she completely looked over because of that was how Ruby acted when she was near her.

She never could meet her eye and only once has actually been able to get Weiss to talk to her. Ruby knowing the feeling from many instances before. Back in Signal she was known to having many relationships with people of both genders, having been with every one she could, she didn't realize what she was doing was bad because no one ever pointed it out.

Once she met Weiss though she felt as if all that didn't matter, she was completely shocked at the beauty and grace that Weiss held herself with. From the moment that Ruby saw her, Ruby knew she was in love.

Weiss on the other hand did not like Ruby from the beginning, she had hated Ruby in her first year grown to like Ruby more in their second year. Due to the fact that she had finally started to mature, and become more 'lady-like'. Of which Weiss was very happy about, though she would never tell her to her face.

But getting back to the story at at hand.

Weiss was walking towards the dorm to study for her advanced weapon theory class, she was intercepted by the rest of team RWBY.  
Ruby asked "hey Weiss, you want to go with us to the beach this weekend?"

She replied in false anger "What makes you think I want to spend any more time with you than I have to?" playing off the fact that she really wanted to but couldn't bring herself to say 'yes'.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it!"

Yang then cut her off before she said anything else, then Blake and Yang had to drag her away.

After leaving sight of Weiss, Ruby whined "Why does she always have to be so mean all the time?" In her heart she felt that Weiss had rejected her again, every time it happened she felt like someone had hit her with a sledgehammer.

Yang then put her finger over her mouth silencing her, she then said "She just doesn't know what she's missing, eh Ruby?"

"I guess not"  
_

That Weekend The group was going to a nude beach, due to the fact they all were of legal age to do so, and Yang, not knowing about how Ruby felt about Weiss, decided it would be a good way to meet someone.

Yang and Blake were on Yang's bike while Ruby was driving next to them in her new car that the group got her when she turned 18 (the legal driving age in Vale, also the age of consent as well), they were on the way to the specific beach they had in mind.

A short time later they saw the sign for the beach, it said 'Clothing Optional' underneath the name of the beach. After they parked, Yang and Blake went straight to the bathroom to get 'ready' .

They came out both wearing nothing but their shoes and a smile, Ruby had to avert her eyes from Yang because she felt uncomfortable seeing her adopted sister in the nude, she didn't feel comfortable when she was young nor does she now, she felt a strong feeling of lust in her seeing a woman in the nude, no matter who it was.

She still could not look away for long because she had to follow them to their spot on the beach. As they walked to their spot the walked into Ren and Nora, both dressed as much as Yang and Blake, Ruby's eyes would not stay away from Ren's 'package' for very long, even knowing that she loved Weiss she could not deny that it was immense.

Nora Greeted the others first.

"Hi guys, lookin' good" as she bobbed her head

"Thanks Nora, you and Ren look pretty good too" Yang responded. Blake stared at Nora in awe, being a lesbian she was not interested in Ren, but Nora was an example of perfect physical form. She had not revealed the details of her orientation to the rest of the team yet.

Ruby went to the bathroom after seeing the others realizing that she was still in her street clothes, she came back a few moments later and was extremely surprised to see Weiss talking with Yang and Blake, dressed as much as they were

She let out a yelp and went back into the bathroom and hid in a stall, scared of how Weiss will react to her being as dressed as the others are. A few minutes later a worried Yang came in asked,

"Ruby are you okay?"

"yes, Yang I'm fine, I was just a little surprised to see _her_ out there"

"c'mon Ruby, get out of the stall and come outside, being afraid won't help anything"

"fine" Ruby said angrily. As Ruby came out Weiss blushed at seeing that Ruby was not dressed either, '_wow' _she thought, ',_why can't I just tell her how I feel'_

"Hi Weiss" Ruby said blushing and trying to cover herself, embarrassed of her current situation. She planned on Weiss not showing up, so she didn't bring her swim suit. But upon seeing that Weiss had come she instantly regretted not grabbing it,. just in case.

"hey Ruby" Weiss said coldly after a moment , Yang came up between them, put her arms around their shoulders and pushed them to the beach, Ruby tried to ignore Yang's nipple poking her in her back. Ruby and Blake went down to the water while Weiss and Yang laid on the beach and suntanned. Ruby look at the beach and saw Weiss laying there, breasts glistening from the tanning oil, she thought 'Damn_, I wish I could get 10 minutes with those_'.

Weiss noticed that Ruby was staring, she tried to appear a little embarrassed, but in her heart she didn't mind. But she had to keep the persona she had built. Right before Weiss was going to say something Blake splashed Ruby, so Ruby had to splash back. Weiss watched Blake and Ruby splash each other, with the sunset in the background and the reflection off the water, the two looked like a perfect scene from a romance film.

END OF PART ONE!

Author's Note:

Please remember that this is my first FanFic ever, technically this is the first recreational writing I have ever done in my life. So please don't judge it harshly, but do give constructive criticism on how to make it better.

Edit: This is another revision, I went over some of the reviews I have received and decided it could still use some work. Check in, in a few hours and the next chapter should be out (I mean chapter 4).


	2. The beach, Going home

Continuing from where we left off...

Blake made an extremely large splash and knocked Ruby into the water, the problem was that they were over 6 - 7 feet of water water and Ruby was not the greatest of swimmers.

Blake looked under and saw that Ruby had hit her head on a rock a few feet below the surface, she yelled to Yang and Weiss "HELP, I THINK RUBY IS HURT!" Yang was first to rise, she ran to the water, Blake forgot to help Ruby out of the water because she was watching Yang run. Weiss shot up. When Yang got to where Blake and Ruby were, she dived under and pulled Ruby up, but she did not respond to a frenzied Yang screaming at her to wake up.

Weiss thought of a reason for helping while she ran to the water so that she didn't give herself away. Then she thought of one, their grade depended on teamwork and if the leader died then their grade would reflect that, she came out about halfway and helped by taking Ruby the rest of the way to the beach.

This was a private beach so the owner did not think to hire lifeguards. Weiss pulled her onto their shared towel and started giving her CPR, she pumped Ruby's chest trying to get her to start breathing,

"Breathe, dammit, breathe ,don't you die on me!" Weiss shouted at an unconscious Ruby.

When she realized that pumping her chest was not helping, she placed her lips on Ruby's, slightly embarrassed of what she was doing due to the fact that she had dreamed of doing this, not exactly under these circumstances, but anyway. She started to get the air flowing by blowing a slow but steady stream of air, she was able to get Ruby breathing again, a few seconds later Ruby awoke coughing,

"Weiss? D-did YOU save me?!"Ruby coughed out in awe of the situation her silver eyes gleaming with hope that Weiss saved her for more than just to save a life

she simply replied "well I couldn't let our team-leader die now could I, how much of a grade deduction do you think the rest of us would get"

"Wow, you really are the biggest bitch ever, of all time, you saved me just to help yourself. Just, wow"

Weiss really didn't mean it she was just playing off that she didn't care, she had to think a reason to help. The problem was Weiss wanted to like Ruby she wanted to be friends, maybe even more, she just didn't know how to get the ball rolling.

Yang and Blake had come back in with Blake apologizing the moment Ruby had awoken, " I am so sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"it's no big deal Blake, I'm fine now and that's what matters" Ruby said as she stood up

"I still wanted to apologize" Blake stated, still apologizing

"It was no big deal, Blake" she said forcefully.

Blake still apologizing " I'll find a way to make it up to you"

"Forget about it"

After this little episode Yang would not let Ruby get into water higher than her waist. Yang and Weiss were still suntanning, while Blake had gone up to the bar (**1**) near the beach still worrying about Ruby.

About an hour later, after things had calmed back down, The group decided it was time to go. They all went and got dressed; Weiss being the last to get out, due to her over-complicated attire.

"Ruby I'm gonna ride with Yang, I think Weiss's limo left, could you take her back to the dorm?" Blake asked

"UUUGGGHH, do I have to?"

"Technically, no, but it would be nice gesture, she did save your life"

"Fine" Ruby pouted angrily. When they finished packing up Ruby called Weiss over to her car saying that she would give her a ride back to the dorm,

"what makes you think I don't have a ride for myself?"

Ruby angrily retorted jabbing her finger into Weiss's face "Unless you have a helicopter waiting to pick you up, then I'd suggest that you get in, shut up AND STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH!" .

Weiss couldn't believe that Ruby had stood up to her in such a way. She slapped Ruby as hard as she could being the only reaction she could think of for the situation, and that started the fight. Ruby tried to claw out her eyes, while Weiss tried to bite at her throat, Yang and Blake broke it up before anything more than minor scratches were made.

(2)Ruby went from angry, almost barking noises, to a low growling sound, Weiss just glared at her while being held back by Yang. They forced the pair into separate areas and forced them to stay put. Yang and Blake walked towards Yang's bike.

"Blake" Yang stated still panting from separating the two, " I think that you should ride with Ruby, I think I'll take the Princess with me"

"good idea", Blake got in with Ruby as the other two drove away, They pulled out of the space and as they were leaving they saw Ren's car rocking, Ruby and Blake looked at each other and stared laughing,

"Good for them, I was waiting for them to get together" Ruby said still laughing, Blake began to look disappointed, "what's wrong Blake?"

"I owe your sister ten bucks now" Ruby laughed even harder at that.

END OF PART TWO!

Authors Note:  
1. I see Blake as more of a drinker due to her troubled past and having to deal with bigots that have figured out her faunus nature (I can't spell for shit, especially a made-up species/sub-species. Hell when I was 7, it took me three years to learn how to spell rahi, (those are the 'animals' from the bionicle universe, I was 7... DON'T JUDGE ME!)

I hope you guys liked the revision, the original was a little short, and while this isn't much longer it appears to be. You can expect the next revision out in a couple of days. Adios

Edit: This is the final revision, there will be no more editing in this chapter unless an immense mistake has been made.

(2) *facepalm*

Edit _A__gain_:SON OF A BITCH I LEFT OUT HOW THEY WERE SEPARATED!_  
_


	3. Rescue, Savior

Thanks for everyone that has been reading my terrible story, I apologize for any spelling errors or anything wrong with how the story is flowing, as I have stated before this is the first fanfic I have ever made, ever... But any way, let's get back to the show (warning, this chapter has unconventional lemon in it)

Blake and Ruby were both in Ruby's car, heading back to the dorm, when they saw a fire in the distance. As they got closer, Ruby realized it was Yang's bike, so she sped up. They pulled up to find Yang bloody and hurt, but not fatally so, Blake went to her aid while Ruby asked

"What happened?"

"a group of beowulves took Weiss in that direction" Yang pointed away from the road, near some mountains.

Ruby grabbed crescent rose from the trunk of her car and took off trying to find Weiss. She ran for a good 10 minutes before she came across Weiss.

Her dress was torn off and thrown to the side a few feet away, she was being raped by a group of large beowulves, 3 of them, she was screaming into the immense cock of one beowulf that was shoved down her throat, the other 2 were raping her ass and pussy, the largest underneath, while the smallest was on top of her, all raped with a furious tempo, faster than you would think such a large creature could move at.

Ruby, walking into this situation, was shocked for a moment, then she went directly into the fray, cutting the dick down Weiss's throat off then decapitating that beowulf. After, she cut the second in half down the center, the beowulf had pulled out but a moment before. With every stroke of Crescent Rose, rose petals erupted from the wounds. The third threw Weiss a few feet away then tackled Ruby and dove away for another lunge, but was killed with multiple shots in the head while Ruby was on the ground before being able to do so. Weiss was unable to move for the pain that racked her body.

Ruby went over to Weiss, who was still incapacitated and unable to move, and pulled the dick out of her mouth. " 'cough' 'cough' t-thanks Ruby, I-I owe you"

"no problem Weiss, are you okay?"

"I am very sore and I want to go home" she said with a pitiful tone. Ruby took off her cloak and covered her up, then she picked her up gently, bridal style, and carried her back to her car. Weiss passed out in Ruby's arms as she carried her. They got close to where the car was a good twenty minutes later,

As Ruby walked closer she saw that Blake was kissing Yang very passionately Ruby also noticed that Yang was awake so she thought as she got closer 'this will be fun to bring up later', "ahem" Blake shot away from Yang's face when she heard that, blushing redder than Ruby's cloak. Ruby laughed dryly,

"is she okay?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"yeah, she'll be fine, how's Weiss?"

"She was raped by a particularly horny group of large beowulves"

"sounds painful"

Weiss then interjected having been woken up from her not-so-peaceful sleep "excruciatingly, so please, can we go back to the dorm?"

"yeah, let's go back."

Ruby and Blake put Weiss and Yang in Ruby's car, Blake grabbed Yang's Ember Celica from her bike, and put them into the car next to everyone else's weapons in the trunk, the she noticed that one Multi-Action Dust Rapier was missing, she wondered 'where's Myrntenaster?'. Blake walked over to Weiss, who was still breathing heaviy but inarguably awake, and asked her where her sword was "I left Myrntenaster back at the dorm because I didn't think I would need it." Oh"

While they drove back to beacon Blake was helping Yang and Weiss become comfortable.

"Blake, how is Weiss?" Ruby asked, still full of sorrow from having to see her like that.

"ssshhh, she just fell asleep"

"sorry, it's just seeing her like that, I just want her to be okay"

"do you not know what 'shh' means?!" Blake said quietly. 'sorry' Ruby mouthed.

END OF PART THREE!

Authors Note:

Sorry for the length, I just couldn't think of anything else to do in this chapter, There was nothing else I could think of doing in it, so... sorry. Hope you pervs out there liked the small amount of bestiality in this one because it will **never happen again!**


	4. The buzzer, LEMON!

In the following weeks Weiss slowly got better, and nicer to Ruby. Ozpin gave Weiss permission for 2 months off to get better. Ruby was the one to help her get better no one could help except for Ruby. One of things she did was sleep with Weiss. (not sex, YET!) Ruby would hold Weiss as she slept, the fact that Ruby had rescued her, made her feel safe, because Ruby hadn't slept with her for the first week, she had night terrors every night that week, but once she she went up to Ruby's bunk above her, she stopped having terrors. Every night she would snuggle into Ruby's arms and fall asleep almost immediately.

One specific night Weiss was out with Yang and Blake, so Ruby being legal decided to break out the gift that Nora gave her after her 18th birthday party, she called it the buzzer. She went up to her bunk and pulled it out from a secret compartment she hollowed out in the headboard, she grabbed a towel and laid it on the sheets, then she reached under Yang's bed and pulled out her lube, which she discovered when she was looking for her diary once. She went up to her bed with the lube and the vibrator , but as soon as she got it lubed up and her panties down, the door opened and Weiss walked in.

Ruby screamed quietly and covered herself, Weiss saw this and quickly went back out the door, she took a deep breath then sensually walked back in, Ruby tried to hide it but Weiss said "don't put it away... as long as your willing to let me help"

Ruby was as shocked as she was when she saw her being raped by those beowulves. "W-what?"

"c'mon you know what I mean, don't play coy with me, I've heard you using it before" Weiss said "plus, I think this might be a way to pay you back for rescuing me."

She took off her pants and underwear slowly, showing as much as she could. Then she climbed up to Ruby and started to kiss her, forcing her tongue into the mouth of the still shocked girl, and massage her breasts through her shirt.

Ruby quietly moaned into Weiss's mouth, then Weiss's hand started to move her hand from her breasts to her lower regions. She felt the wetness growing so she started to rub lightly, doing so made Ruby gasp then begin to moan even, then she brought her hand up, put it into her panties and started to finger her, she continued to do this as she sucked Ruby's lip and pinched her nipple. Weiss then let go of Ruby's breast and picked up the vibrator and went down and started to push it in and out of her pussy slowly while licking her clit, she tasted of cookies for some reason (audience: really? me : yeah...) , the entire time Ruby was moaning as quietly as she could. Weiss laughed naughtily and turned it up slowly until it reached the max. Ruby started to breath heavier and moaned louder.

Weiss sensually whispered "go ahead Ruby, do it"

Then a few seconds later Ruby loudly moaned "WEEIIIIIISSSSSS!" as she came all over the sheets.

Weiss then turned off the vibrator, and let it sit inside for a few seconds, she pulled it out and licked it clean, still tasting cookies (audience: again, really? me: what, I like the joke... it's funny). Weiss crawled up and kissed Ruby with more passion than she thought could, pushing her tongue into her new lovers mouth and massaging her breasts. Ruby pulled away for a moment and said "I love you"  
Weiss lovingly replied "I love you too, and I'm sorry for everything I have ever done"

"all is forgiven, Weiss... as long as you open to doing that again" Weiss laughed while nodding. They went to sleep a few minutes after.

Three hours later Blake and Yang came in quietly drunk, they saw that Weiss was sleeping on the outside holding Ruby, because it is usually the other way around. So they decided to see what they were doing, they pulled down the blanket and saw that Weiss and Ruby both were nude from the waist down. They looked at each other and started cracking up which woke up both Ruby and Weiss and they tried to play it off but the smell and the fact that their sheets were soaked, plus the fact that Yang's lube was gone and they all knew about the vibrator. Yang noticed Weiss's pants and underwear on the floor am moment after walking in, but thought nothing of it until she removed the blanket, When Yang finally stopped laughing she said

"I see you found a way to pay her back"

"yes I did, now would you please let us sleep!" Yang and Blake both still laughing quietly went to bed and passed out.  
Weiss kissed Ruby, then they both at the same time said"I love you" and went back to sleep.

END OF PART FOUR!

Authors Note:

I would like to thank GMG for the little idea of Ruby tasting like cookies, that is one of the funniest things I have ever read. I would also like to thank all my readers for reading my crap. I have to make a note of this because this will effect the story if I don't; Weiss is not drunk at this point, but Yang and Blake are. They will not remember any of this the morning after. If you guys liked this one then you should give my other story a read, it does something I have yet to see on the site; RWBY and elder scrolls XD!


	5. Training, Bumblebee

The next morning, Weiss and Ruby both woke around the same time, but still before Yang and Blake. They got up and got dressed, they also made sure that any evidence of what occurred the night before was taken care of because Ruby and Weiss had both decided to keep their relationship hidden from everyone for as long as possible lest they be insulted for their taste in romantic partners. Also they both knew that Yang AND Blake were both drunk off their ass the night before.

Ruby and Weiss walked out of their room at the same time as Jaune and Pyrrah, and both groups recognized what was going on with the other. Pyrrah and Jaune were a little more than shocked to see that Ruby and Weiss were together, Pyrrah spoke up first "good for you two, I was wondering when it would happen".

Both Ruby and Weiss together said "you expected us to get together?!"

Jaune then explained "well, I kind of expected Yang and Blake, but not really you two, what I meant was I wondering when you two would find someone. It's actually a pretty big shock that you found each other"

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other with nervous expressions then looked back at the other two, Ruby begged "Please don't tell anyone"

"Sure. We wanted to keep our relationship hidden as well. We're not ashamed, but I know that other guys would go after Jaune if they discovered I was dating him" Pyrrah stated in a slightly worried tone.

"we'll keep your secret if you keep ours"

"that's the idea"

"thanks" the two couples did not notice, however, that Nora was up and listening to their conversation, the moment that the door closed Nora took out her phone and sent everything she had just heard to everyone in the school she knew.

When Weiss and Ruby got to class, they both noticed that everyone was staring at them and/or laughing, Ruby even thought she heard someone say "bow chicka bow wow". 'How?' they both said in their mind. They went to their seat and sat down next to each other in the front of the class, blushing furiously.

The couple heard snickering from one the teams behind them Weiss responded with "Well boys, you think we're funny? WELL DO YOU!?" They instantly became quiet.

Ruby said under her breath a moment later "assholes"

"that they are".

They got through the class without any other incidents. They went to a field outside to the south to practice,"Come at me!" Weiss yelled from across the field holding her blade in a defensive stance.

Ruby dashed towards Weiss barley visible holding Crescent Rose in front of her body. As she was dashing, Weiss tried to track her. She noticed that when Ruby dashed her signature rose petals would follow her. Scythe clashed with rapier.

"What? How?..." Ruby wondered out loud while pushing Weiss back.

"easy, the petals" Weiss smirked.

"damn, I didn't think you would notice" Ruby muttered under her breath.

"what, don't you trust my abilities?"

"of course I do, I just hoped you would miss that one"

They jumped back from each other before charging in. Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster clashed again and again. The pair kept at it for a good half an hour. By now both girls where worn out and sweating. Ruby, deciding they had trained enough for one day, charged in and tackled Weiss to the ground playfully, her arms around Weiss's back with an immense grin on her face. Weiss, realizing what was going on, reached one of her arms out and traced along Ruby's thigh lifting her skirt at the same time.

"well, someone's eager"

"well, it's easy to want you beautiful"

"can we go back to the dorm first?"

"yeah, that's probably a good idea, don't want some perv to see us"

Weiss then got a perverted grin and said "or maybe I do..."

"No, you don't"

"fine" Weiss lost some of her grin but she was still look forward to ravishing her lovely Rose.

They went straight back to the dorm and as they opened the door they heard Blake yell "BLAKEY LOVES YANG!" the sensual mood died instantly as Weiss cracked up. She fell to the floor laughing, tears falling from her eyes.

Ruby, flabbergasted at what Blake had just said, simply replied "Blakey loves Yang?" Blake ran past Ruby and Weiss in embarrassment followed by Yang gave Weiss a dirty look and said

"Geez, I'm gonna go find her." as she went past.

About an hour later they came back, holding hands. A short time before, Weiss and Ruby had figured out what the pair had been doing in the room.

"Well, I hope you two had fun" Ruby said with a grin as they walked in. Yang and Blake looked at each other worried, then together said"shit".

END OF PART FIVE!

Authors Note:  
That little bit about Blakey loves Yang is from another fanfic that I have read, read that one for a little more lemon, also I just love how it was written, it just has that perfect left turn in it (I hope I'm using that phrase correctly, and I'm sorry if I'm not, and I'm sorry for apologizing all the time)

ANYWAY... please review and give me any ideas on how the next few chapters should run through, ya neva know, your idea may be used (PMs and reviews plz), oh and one note about the previously stated 'message me on how the story should go' thing, I must receive multiple messages with the same idea or I will stick with the original story plan I had before. (To: The Vault Hunter, No there will be no orgy, I believe in the sacredness of NOT FUCKING YOUR FAMILY!)


	6. Nightmares, Skyrim

(I would like to thank NeonicWolf for the term Grim Hybrid, I never would have thought of that on my own... But anyway let's get on with the show)

Over the next few months Ruby noticed that Weiss's belly was getting larger and larger, they were worried about what was going on, because no matter how Weiss tries she couldn't get rid of the weight. So they went to the school nurse, the nurse took a blood sample from Weiss and tested it. The nurse came back shortly after and said "we have a problem"

she paused for a moment "she's pregnant wi-"

Ruby shot up angrily and shouted "How Could You!?" cutting off the nurse

The nurse then grabbed her shoulder and cut her off saying "you didn't let me finish... she is pregnant with a grim-hybrid"

They both shouted in confusion "WHAT?!".

The nurse then explained "apparently your girlfriend" to which Ruby blushed at hearing "has a genetic defect that allows corruption from the grim to invade and reproduce in her body so the genetic material of the beowulves from the 'incident' a few months ago must have caused it, also due to the fact that her aura has been weakened from your 'active' lives"

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other embarrassed, "are we in trouble?"

"no, there are no rules about this kind of thing. But it is generally frowned upon in the public dorms, and in the showers and in the cafeteria, and where else was it, ummmm... oh yeah, in the emerald forest as well. Seriously how do you two find the time for all that AND classes?"

They both let loose a nervous "uuummmm".

"Anyway," the nurse continued "there are 2 paths you can take with the hybrid, you can either: have it aborted, which is a very simple and nearly painless process Or you can have the child, but be warned, very few have survived the birth of a hybrid"

They both looked at each other one last time Ruby nodded then Weiss said "is there any way to keep it without the risk?"

"there is an experimental procedure for women to have the embryo transplanted into another, generally someone on death row"

Ruby became worried upon hearing this " will this affect the child at all?"

"generally no the child is unaffected by the procedure, but as I said you can always abort it"

"No I want to keep it, the child is innocent, killing it would serve no purpose to kill it, it has already started to grow and become partially conscious".

The nurse sighed and said "we'll have you put on the waiting list, it's not very long so it shouldn't take very much time".

"Thank you for the information" Weiss said as the couple left. As the pair was getting into Ruby's car, a fireball crashed a few meters away from the pair. When the flames dissipated Ruby saw a man in strange dark armor. The man, upon seeing the couple, (hehehe) 'shouted' at them "YOL TOOR SHUL!" then as if the words summoned it, a wall of fire came forth from his mouth.

Right before the flames hit them (Weiss and Ruby) Ruby woke up and quietly said "I have GOT to stop playing so much Skyrim".

AN:

The events dealing with Weiss being pregnant had actually occurred earlier in the day, but the Dragonborn DID NOT! crash into the ground then use fire-breath on them. Fire-breath is, without a doubt, the best direct damage shout ever. Of all time, And if you say any other shout I will rape your monkey!

Sorry about the length guys, writers block sucks dick! You all can expect this chapter to get longer after I get some help from some of the other writers I know, both IRL and on the site.


	7. NOTE

NOTE:

drem yol lok, zeymah... I am sorry to tell you that I have started to write a new fic, so Frosted Rose won't be updated for a while, BUT DON'T WORRY! it is not over, it's just postponed.

(oh and take a note that 'drem yol lok, zeymah' is how I will introduce any 'NOTE's in the future it means 'Hello, brothers')


End file.
